A Watch And A Locket
by DolphinAssasinTheWaywardMage
Summary: Fluffy Christmas special! I suggest you read if you're a Soul X Maka shipper like me! Worst summary ever I'm sorry.


**Hey it's Abigail! You may recognize me because I'm the author of Soul Resonance Tips And Snickerdoodles... I think that's the title... Anywho, this is a Christmas special! Although, I personally feel it isn't very christmas-y. It's kinda weird in that way. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! **

/

"Hey Soul could you pass me an ornament, please?" Maka asked from atop the step stool.

"Sure." Soul picked up an orange colored glass ornament and handed it to Maka.

They were currently decorating their apartment for the holidays. Maka had the job of decorating the tree while Soul wrapped the gifts for their friends.

"One more please."

Soul handed her another ornament from the box next to him.

"Ok, done!" Maka stepped down from the ladder to admire her work.

"Looks good." Soul commented.

"Thank you!" Maka headed over next to Soul to help him wrap the rest of the gifts. They quickly finished.

"So what now?" Maka asked.

"Well, I need to go take care of a few things."

"Really? Can I help?"

"No!"

Maka was surprised at his quick reply.

"I mean, no thanks I got it covered."

"Oh, ok. I have my own things, too, I guess." Maka then grabbed her coat and headed out the door to take care of her thing.

Soul waited a little after she left then quickly grabbed his coat and left the apartment too.

He needed to get Maka a present. A special one. One that showed her how much she meant to him, so he went to the mall to try and find it.

What would she want? Perhaps a new book? No, she already had plenty of those. A necklace? He headed over to the jewelry store.

"What can I help you with sir?" Asked the man behind the counter. The sparkling diamonds were nearly blinding Soul.

"I need a Christmas present for my friend. What can you suggest for her?"

"Well," and he went on to explain the different cuts, styles, quality, and more. Soul was getting a little... overwhelmed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maka was staring at the watches in the glass case. Which one would he like?

"Have you made a decision yet?" Asked the lady helping her.

"Umm... Yes, how about this gold one?"

"Ah, that would work lovely." The employee pulled it out for Maka to look at closer.

"Yes, I'll take it please."

The lady bagged it then Maka started leaving the store.

... But she ran into someone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, can I get a closer look at this one, please?" Soul asked.

"Of course." The employee took it out and showed it to Soul.

"Hmmm... I'll take it."

"Sounds great! I'm sure she'll love it!" He bagged it then Soul paid.

"Thank you sir." Soul waved as he headed towards the exit.

"Have a good day!"

Soul wasn't paying attention when he crashed into a certain meister knocking them both to the ground and spilling their bags.

"Oh no!" He heard her say. She quickly picked up an item wrapped in tissue paper and opened it to make sure nothing had been damaged. Soul did the same.

What he saw wasn't the item he picked out for Maka. It was a beautiful golden watch that glimmered in the bright light of the store. He looked up at Maka to find her staring in awe at the necklace in her hand. It was an oval shaped, golden locket with diamonds in it, that also glimmered in the bright lights of the store.

"Soul... is this... For me?" Maka asked.

Soul couldn't lie. "Yeah, it is. I was going to put a picture of you and I in the locket when I got home. I wanted something special for you."

Soul thought he saw a tear in her eye."Maka, what's the matter?"

"Nothing it's just... It's so beautiful and I all I got you was the watch. I don't feel it's enough."

Soul stared at the piece in his hand. "Not enough? Maka, I've been eyeing this thing for months! I don't think you could have gotten me anything better!"

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Soul."

"for what?"

"For everything."

"Oh... No, I should be thanking you." He started blushing slightly. "I wouldn't be able to get anywhere if it weren't for you."

Maka smiled. "I need you as much as you need me." Only when it comes to work though... she thought to herself sadly.

He laughed a little. "Maka that's not true. You don't even know half of how much I need you."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I... I'll tell you later."

She looked down. "Oh, ok. Well, I guess we need to get back and wrap these... even though we already know what we got each other." Maka said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Apologized Soul.

"No, no, it's fine." They exchanged gifts. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you."

Then Maka left while Soul wondered around the mall some more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maka rushed into her room and almost slammed the apartment door. It was time she told Soul how she really felt. But how? If he didn't return her feelings then what does that mean for their partnership? Their friendship? Things would just be awkward. On the other hand, if he did return her feelings (though, he probably doesn't) then what do they do then? Date? But what happens when their relationship doesn't work out? What happens to them and their friendship/partnership then?

STOP!

She was overthinking things. Why does she need to worry so far into the future? Why base this little decision on something that could or could not happen months or even years out into the future? What did she hear in that song that was on the radio on the way home? Oh yeah! The future is bulletproof, the aftermath is secondary. It's time to do it now and do it loud. Ok, it wouldn't be loud but you get the point. Why was this so hard? Rejection. She was afraid of rejection and, as we explained earlier, ruining what they had now. It's amazing how much three little words can just break you... Maybe he won't care. Maybe it won't be awkward and they just won't be anything besides friends. But it just seems so risky.

She heard the apartment door open and Soul's foot steps as he walked inside. "Maka! I'm home!"

Well, I guess they already acted like a married couple.

"Yeah, just a minute Soul." She took this minute to straighten out her hair and try to collect her thoughts then walked out into the living room.

"I got some groceries for dinner tonight."

"Oh, thanks! You didn't have to do that."

"Nah, it's fine. Anything for you."

Whoa what did she hear?

"Do you want something?"

Soul was confused. "No. What do you mean?"

"It's just... you seem to be acting... nicer."

"Oh... Yeah, about that I-"

"Wait no!" Maka interrupted. "I need to tell you something first."

"Oh... I guess my thing can wait. What is it, Maka?"

The future is bulletproof. "Soul, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for... I forgot how long so I'm gong to say a while." Oh no what if it doesn't work out?

The aftermath is secondary. "Soul, I like you."

He stood there stunned.

"I know, you probably don't feel the same but-" Maka was cut off when Soul nearly yelled his own words.

"Maka, I love you!"

It's time to do it now and do it loud.

She sighed a sigh of relief. Soul walked up to her with his hands in his pockets and stopped just inches away from his meister. He then pulled out his right hand and held it above their heads. Maka looked up to find mistletoe. She smiled.

That's when they both had their first kiss. The best Christmas present they could have ever asked for.

/

**Hey killjoys! I really hope I used those words right... at least, that's how I take them. It was hard to apply them to this since the song itself is like totally different from this. **

**To those who don't know what I'm talking about the name of the song is Na Na Na check it out! **

**That's also why I felt it wasn't Christmas-y enough... oh well, I don't care anymore. Please review! And you'll get cookie. **


End file.
